Ore no Osananajimi ga Konna ni Homo Wake ga Nai
by Fvvn
Summary: Yang Jean ingat, teman masa kecilnya itu perempuan manis. bukannya bocah berjakun dengan tinggi 1,7 meter. JeanEren.
1. Chaotic Meeting

Tidak—Jean ingat betul. Ia ingat punya teman perempuan—yang sepantaran dengannya—saat berumur 5 tahun. Ia ingat betul dengan bola mata kehijauan sang gadis yang bening dan bulat seperti kristal serta pipi merah merona yang nampak kenyal. Ia juga ingat postur mungil yang menggemaskan berenang cantik di kepalanya—berputar seperti s_lide _film yang membuat Jean kadang merasa nostalgia jika mengingat itu semua. Pokoknya Jean ingat dengan sosok manis itu—sosok yang menjadi teman masa kecilnya saat Jean mengunjungi kampung halaman kakek di libur musim panas dahulu.

"Um—halo, Jean."

Tapi Jean tidak ingat dengan sosok yang saat ini menjulang tegak di depannya. sosok yang memiliki tinggi kurang-lebih sama dengannya.

Tidak—tunggu dulu. Jean yakin ia tidak salah dengar saat kakeknya bilang 'si matahari—begitulah julukan si perempuan yang Jean berikan—yang sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya tidak pernah nampak di depan mata, kini akan datang berkunjung dan bahkan menginap di rumahnya selama tiga hari ke depan.

Sekali lagi, menginap. Tiga hari. Di rumahnya lagi.

Jean gegulingan sendiri. Menggeliat mirip keket. Setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya—akhirnya berkah itu datang juga. Demi madam Tussaud, Jean sampai loncat harimau saking senangnya dan kemudian dengan hebohnya menyambar ponsel lalu memberitahukan kabar membahagiakan itu kepada teman-temannya lewat email. Pastinya dengan nada sombong dong.

Bahkan untuk jaga-jaga saja, Jean sampai menanyakan kebenaran dari berita itu sebanyak tiga kali—takutnya saja ia khilaf—lewat sang kakek yang tubuhnya diguncang membabi buta dan nyaris saja mati bengek karena dicekek oleh Jean yang _over excited_.

Ya. Ia sangat yakin. Buktinya, ingatan tentang proses pengonfirmasian—yang lebih mirip dengan proses percobaan bunuh diri pada lansia tak berdosa itu—masih segar di kepalanya. Seperti film biru yang sudah jadi sarapan Jean semenjak duduk di bangku SMA. Begitu jelas tanpa piksel ataupun _blur _pengganggu.

Tapi kenapa—

"Lama tidak jumpa ya~ Wow. Tinggi kita sekarang sama!"

Kenapa, ia tidak ingat dengan sosok berjakun dan berambut cokelat acak-acakan yang nyengir lebar di depannya?

"Tunggu sebentar—"

Kenapa?

"Kau—siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Ore no Osananajimi ga Konna ni Homo Wake ga Nai**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Humor/Romance**

**Rate T+ **

**Warn: AU, OOC absolut, bahasa kasar, Screw EYD, Homo, JeanEren**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: Chaotic Meeting**

Jean bengong mirip sapi kekenyangan. Sedang orang di depannya mengerut mirip cucian. Tangannya dilipat di dada dan kakinya mengetuk lantai, terlihat kesal.

"Kukira kakekmu sudah bilang kalau aku akan datang kesini—"

"_Ano_. Maaf ya—maksudmu apa?"

Jean menggaruk dahinya pelan—kelihatan bingung. Orang di depannya menghela napas—

"Jadi kau benar-benar lupa padaku? Sungguh tidak ingat?!" orang itu menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan ngotot, "Kakekmu bilang kalau kau sangat menungguku dan mengetahui hal itu membuatku senang, kau tahu!" rambutnya kini diacak-acak, sendiri, "Saking tak sabarnya aku bahkan sampai tak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam. Aku tak bisa mengemas barang seperlunya karena ada banyak hal yang ingin kubawa dan kutunjukkan padamu seperti komik berseri favoritku dan oleh-oleh kecil buatan tangan—"

Ada napas yang terengah-engah disana.

"Tapi ternyata setelah aku sampai disini, kau bilang—AKU SIAPA?"

"Tunggu—tunggu sebentar." Jean menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah orang itu, "Memang benar wajahmu agak familiar—" dan ia mengusap dagu, hendak berpikir.

"Hmm..."

"..."

Ya ampun, Jean. Orang di depanmu itu sudah mulai bosan dengan kelambatan daya ingatmu.

"Kau—kakaknya Eren? atau adiknya?"

"Tidak keduanya."

"Ha? Lalu sepupunya?"

"Grr—Eren itu aku!"

Interval panjang, tercipta.

Jean bengong dengan elitnya. Untuk sementara alihkan saja perhatian anda pada Irvin Smith—guru les keliling yang baru saja lewat di depan rumah Jean dengan gantengnya.

"Ha."

"..."

"Haha—"

"..."

"GYAHAHAHA—"

"..."

Suara itu pecah, berhamburan. Jean terguling-guling dengan unyunya.

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" ketawanya sampai _replay_. Ditambah _the power of_ gebuk manja, "Lucu sekali HAHA! Kalau kau Eren, berarti kau transgender, begitu? HA! Berhentilah konyol!"

"Aku tidak konyol!"

"Kalau begitu jangan mengaku Eren! Kau ini sebenarnya siapa hah?"

"Aku sungguh Eren Jaeger, idiot!"

_**SIIIIIIIIIIIING. **_

_**NGISIIIIIIING.**_

kali ini tukang ramen yang lagi nganterin pesanan lewat di depan rumah dengan muka _grumpy-_nya. Belum pernah kan liat orang naik sepeda ga bahagia?

"Aku sungguh Eren Jaeger, idiot."

"GA USAH DIULANG KAMPRET!" refleks saja Jean sadar dari lamunannya dan menarik kerah baju pemuda di depannya yang tersentak kaget, "CANDAMU TIDAK LUCU SEKARANG!"

Bercanda?

"Bercanda bagaimana?!" orang yang mengaku Eren itu membalas jambakan kerah Jean—tak kalah sengit, "AKU. INI. EREN. Apa kau dengar?! AKU EREEEEEEEEN!"

_**PLAK**_.

Tamparan kilat sukses mendarat di pipi si cokelat. Jean ngos-ngosan sendiri menatap Eren yang jatuh dan mengusap tamparannya yang membekas. Telunjuk Jean mengacung di depan wajah Eren dengan mantap.

"Aku tidak ingat punya teman masa kecil laki-laki tahu! Eren yang kuingat adalah perempuan mungil dengan wajah chibi dan bola mata hijau yang sangat bulat—"

Jean berhenti teriak saat ia perhatikan iris mata orang di depannya yang berwarna sama.

Hijau daun—persis kayak nama band di Indonesia.

Pret. Jean pucat pasi.

"T-Tunggu—" telunjuknya turun perlahan, "Tunggutunggutunggu! JANGAN—BERCANDAAAA!" tanpa sadar kedua tangannya sudah mencengkeram kepala dan mengacak surainya dengan frustasi.

Eren bangkit dari jatuhnya dan refleks melayangkan bogem mentahnya yang paling bertenaga pada perut Jean dengan sukacita.

_**NGIK NGIK NGIIIIIK**_

Rintihan kuda terdengar.

"BODOH! APA YANG KAU—"

"JADI SELAMA INI AKU DIANGGAP PEREMPUAN HA?! APA KAU SUDAH GILAAAA?!"

Pukulan itu berbalas—brutal.

Yak, yak, silahkan gelar karpet dan siapkan ring tinjunya.

"JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU, KAMPRET! JUSTRU KAULAH YANG TERLALU AMBIGU WAKTU KECIL!"

Agaknya Eren yang sudah ilfil di awal makin ilfil saat dilihatnya wajah persegi panjang Jean yang greget dan berurat tegang,

"Waktu itu kau cuman pakai kaos kedodoran dan celana pendek lalu diganggu oleh sekumpulan bocah laki-laki yang mengataimu jelek, jelek—KUKIRA KAU PEREMPUAN YANG LAGI DIBULLY!"

"Bangsat! Jadi waktu itu kau menolongku karena kau kira aku perempuan?" lagi—Eren mencengkeram kerah pakaian Jean dan menatapnya dengan sorot penuh emosi, "ARGGGH! AKU SUDAH MENGANGGAPMU SAHABAT BAIK SELAMA 10 TAHUN INI KEMBALIKAN PERASAANKU MESUUUM!"

"TIDAK—KAULAH YANG HARUSNYA MENGEMBALIKAN PERASAANKU, KAMPREET!" Jean menjitaki lawannya, bertubi-tubi, "Kemunculanmu merusak fantasiku ARGHHH! Runtuh semua bayanganku tentang gadis cantik yang tersenyum hangat dan menyambutku di depan pintu! RUNTUH!"

"_WELL_—maaf saja kalau aku bukan gadis cantik yang senyumnya hangat seperti impianmu!"

Eren melempar ransel yang di gendongnya ke depan Jean dengan ekspresi yang kelewat marah. Wajahnya ngos-ngosan setelah mengikuti lomba tarik urat—tidak ada ubahnya dengan Jean yang banjir keringat habis menguras isi hatinya yang paling dalam.

Sial sekali, pikir keduanya.

Sudah perjalanan dari Maria ke Sina membutuhkan waktu lima jam dengan kereta, kini Eren tak disambut dengan sikap yang semestinya. Ia makin lelah saat menyadari fakta bahwa selama sepuluh tahun lamanya Jean telah salah paham dan jenis kelamin Eren yang diragukan kini menjadi topik pembicaraan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama tak bersua. Sungguh kronis.

Jean sendiri masih tak bisa mengontrol pikirannya untuk menerima kenyataan. Terlalu _epic_! Terlalu _trap_! Ia bahkan masih bersikeras menanamkan kepercayaan kalau saat ini Eren mungkin sedang mengisenginya dan sengaja _crossdress_ menjadi laki-laki—

...JK.

"Oi kampret—kemari sebentar."

"Cih."

"Kemari cepat!"

"Aku tak menerima perintah dari kuda binal sepertimu—"

"TSK! Kau tak memberiku pilihan—" Jean mendekat sigap dan menangkap kedua bahu Eren dengan cengkeramannya yang kuat. Tubuh langsing Eren didorongnya ke dinding secara tiba-tiba dan salah satu tangan yang mencengkeram bahu itu berpindah posisi pada dada Eren, menekannya atau bahkan meremasnya kuat—

Membuat yang punya dada menjerit histeris.

"TIDAAAAK!"

Sementara Jean pias dengan apa yang baru saja ia sentuh dengan tangan sucinya—

"TIDAKKKKKK! Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan normal huhuhuhu! Brengseeekk!"

KOTAK. DATAR .

KOTAK—

Dan DATAR—

Horryshiet.

Eren yang kelewat panik, semangat menendangi selangkangan Jean dengan perasaan yang berselimut dendam kesumat. Si pemilik rumah—atau spesifiknya anak dari si pemilik rumah keluarga Kirschtein—yang ditendangi sontak melengking cantik, hampir-hampir bikin konser di depan beranda.

"AAARGGH! ARRRGH!"

Dan Jean roboh begitu saja—meringis tak karu-karuan sambil mengusapi adiknya yang terluka.

_Ooh, bertahanlah adik jantan! Kamu kuat! Kamu tsuyoi! Eren emang brengseeek!_

"Mampus!" sembur Eren terlalu nafsu.

"KAU SAJA YANG MAMPUS SANA!"

Dan kontes adu _death glare_ pun tercipta, akbar. Percik listrik berubah menjadi gelora api yang menyala liar.

Keduanya saling membusungkan dada dan mendengus emosi—hampir-hampir kembali adu _jab_. Tapi aksi tersebut dipotong oleh suara wanita yang tidak kalah tingginya, melengking—menanggapi keributan yang seperkian detik lalu Jean dan Eren ciptakan.

Keduanya pun sujud penuh takut saat ratunya keluarga Kirschtein muncul dari balik pintu ruang tamu dengan mata kuning yang menyala seperti alien lapar—

"Kalian berdua—BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGU TETANGGAAA!"

sebuah frisbee dan sendal melayang cantik kearah Jean—yang spontan saja melakukan matrix untuk menghindarinya. Merasa tak puas, piring, gelas, payung sampai keyborad monitor pun menyusul kemudian. Jean bergidik ngeri saat televisi dengan kabel-kabelnya diangkat secara gagah oleh sang nyonya yang sedang _badmood_ karena sedang datang bulan.

"A-Ampun, ma! Ampuuun!"

"M-Maaf tante! Maafff!"

Satu jam keduanya merasakan neraka bibir dari wanita paruh baya yang ekspresinya mirip yakuza dari zaman kompeni. Oh sungguh—sepertinya nyonya Kirschtein itu mantan gangster semasa sekolahnya.

_**AWAWAWAWAWAAWAWA—**_dan ocehan pun berlanjut. Bonus lava panas dan jeweran pedas ala ibu-ibu.

Selamat tinggal sudah, bayangan keluarga harmonis dan teman baik yang selama ini berputar bak delusi di kepala Eren. Luruh semua gairah dan rasa deg-degannya, di hari itu. berkat Jean yang sukses membuat lehernya gondok—dan tidak ada garam yang bisa menyembuhkannya—pemuda keturunan Perancis itu resmi masuk ke dalam daftar _blacklist_ orang-orang yang paling ingin Eren sambit dengan golok di gudang rumah pamannya yang peternak ayam.

Hah.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Eren harap tidak ada hal aneh yang menimpanya.

PFFT—

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N** : ...gue ngapain bikin MC? ARGH! Ide ini ga terbendung lagi. HHHHH. Tiba-tiba kepengen banget ngetik JeanEren yang semrawut gini Orzz gue kapan belajar kalo ngetik mulu Orzz /dasar. Banyak utang fic padahal—tapi ga ada yang bisa diselesain saya sediiih Orzz. Malah ngetik MC lagi ARGHHH!

Yasudahlah. Bubur sudah keluar dari dubur. Saya pamit dulu Orzz

**-Fvvn-**


	2. Chaotic Situation

Eren bengong saat suara clek yang nyaring itu mengudara.

Pintu kamar baru saja ditutup tetapi Jean sudah kelihatan tidak menyenangkan saat itu.

"Eh lho, kenapa mukamu begitu—"

Komplain setengah heran Eren sudah terpotong oleh penampakkan wajah kuda rabies yang sukses membuat visualisasinya gelap dan tahu-tahu ia tersungkur ganas di atas lantai berlatar karpet tebal.

"Lepas bajumu."

"_EXCUSE ME_?" Eren melotot pake otot.

"Lepas bajumu, kampret."

Berat menekan tubuhnya—dan Eren sadar ada sosok Jean yang dengan gagah perkasa duduk di atas perutnya sambil menarik-narik baju si korban agar terlucuti dengan sempurna.

"To—"

Muka Jean yang mupeng nampang dengan nistanya di lacar kaca. Satu tarikan kencang membuat kaus Eren lolos dari kepala—

"TOLONG!"

"..."

"TOLONG JANGAN PERKOSA AKU!"

Fatal sekali kesalahpahaman _Cherry boy_ di depan Jean saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ore no Osananajimi ga Konna ni Homo Wake ga Nai**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Humor/Romance**

**Rate T+**

**Warn: AU, OOC absolut, bahasa kasar, Screw EYD, Homo, JeanEren**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Chaotic Situation**

Jean terdiam melihat apa yang baru saja tersaji di depan matanya. Wajah berkaca-kaca Eren dengan mulut yang ditutupi oleh lengannya dan tubuh topless nan mulus—plus posisi bertindihan.

"J-Jean—"

Lihat. Ia meritih dengan erotisnya. Sungguh bangsat.

Seni macam apa ini...

EH BUKAN—Jean syok dengan kotak yang tercetak jelas di tubuh Eren saat itu. Sosok Jaeger yang ternyata berspesies jantan itu bukanlah sekedar isu. Sial! Padahal sedikitnya, Jean masih berharap kalau-kalau Eren itu perempuan dengan dada pettan—

Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan ukuran dada—ASAL Eren wanita saja ia sudah merasa cukup.

Tapi sekarang, lihat yang terjadi. Pelangi di kepalanya runtuh perlahan-lahan dan simulasi pertemuan dramatis dengan Eren yang selama ini selalu Jean impikan retak berkeping-keping layaknya hati fangirl yang blokokolo melihat otepe-nya tak bersatu.

_**PREK. PEKEKEKEPEK.**_

Entah kenapa ia refleks meninju dada polos Eren dengan kepalan tangannya. Gatal sekali rasanya kalau tidak dilampiaskan.

"UGH! APA MASALAHMU SIH!"

Membuat yang punya dada ngomel-ngomel—masih dalam posisi ditiban dan berusaha menggeliat layaknya kecoa yang habis diinjak.

"Kenapa tenagamu kayak sapi pembajak sawah sih! Minggiiiiir!"

Eren masih berusaha, tak memedulikan Jean yang saat itu nampak seperti orang yang sedang dihisap jiwanya—

Jemari Eren yang mirip kupon lotere persegi panjang sontak mengincar areal rawan dari tubuh Jean dan memuntirnya dengan sangat keras—

_**PETT.**_

Jangan ngeres dulu.

Maksudnya areal rawan itu ketiaknya.

"ADAAAAW!"

Jean tersungkur dan kesempatan emas itu Eren pergunakan untuk menampari pipi Jean secara bolak-balik dan diakhiri dengan satu _jab_ kencang di areal perut.

"KUMIS RIVAILLE—"

Jean latah ditempat.

"SIALAN!"

Dan gotok-gotokkan tak terelakkan pun terjadi lagi. Eren jadi ingat kasus tawurannya di masa silam kalau lihat wajah Jean yang sekarang. Muka emosinya mirip banget sama pentolan yang dulu Eren tampol pipinya pake wajan penggorengan.

"KAU KENAPA SIH?!" Eren mulai lepas kendali, "MOVE ON LAH! Bikin emosi aja!"

"MOVE ON IDUNGMU!"

alih-alih tak ada kerah baju yang bisa Jean jambak—ingat, Eren setengah bugil saat ini—walhasil Jean mencekik leher Eren dengan nafsunya—dan kasus percobaan bunuh diri lansia tak berdosa itu pun kembali terulang.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU HA, kalau selama 10 tahun ini aku sudah menyim—"

Jean beku ditempat.

Cerocosannya setop, kayak keran air yang tiba-tiba aja macet.

"Kenapa ha? KENAPA?!" Eren yang kelihatannya cukup otak udang dan tidak tahu situasi, malah semangat mengompori Jean secara tidak sadar, "Intinya aku laki-laki, dan kau salah paham. Masalah ini kelar! Sepele begini malah dibesar-besarkan! Apalah artinya _gender_ yang penting aku masih aku—dan kita tetep teman kan?!"

Ya masalahnya Jean tidak menganggap Eren yang sepuluh tahun lalu itu sebagai teman...

Eh, keceplosan deh.

"ARRRRGH!"

Tanda-tanda orang stress di usia dini nampaknya mulai menjangkiti Jean Kirschtein. Pertama, ia yang belum rela melepas Eren, masih setia menindih tubuh si bocah sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Kedua, Eren yang berontak ternyata tidak cukup kuat untuk menghempas Jean dengan tenaganya yang udah kekuras kayak bak mandi. Dan ketiga—

Sasha masuk ke kamar Jean tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

_**CLEK**_

"Kakak! ibu bilang makan malam sudah si—"

"..."

"—ap."

_Freezing_ dari kedua belah pihak. Jean yang tadi dalam mode saiyan kesurupan langsung keringat dingin mengetahui posenya yang kurang patut dipertontonkan tampil dengan cuma-cuma di depan mata elang seorang gadis belia. Sementara di pihak yang satunya—iya, si gadis yang sibuk mengunyah keripik di ambang pintu dengan _slow motion_—menatap kedua adam dengan tubuh 'timpa-timpaan' itu dalam bisu.

"..."

Senyum itu. Jean sudah tahu setiap kali melihat bibir kemerahan adiknya yang ditarik tinggi, pasti sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan akan terjadi.

"Demi Tuhan Sas, aku—"

"Mihihihi—" tangan Sasha sontak menutupi mulutnya. Tubuhnya pun bergetar, nampak seperti sedang menahan diri.

Yah. Jean sudah bisa memprediksinya sih.

Tapi tetap saja ia tak terbiasa—

"L-Lain kali Pfft—kunci dulu pintunya sebelum nerkam orang, _big bro_~ Pfft. Jangan terlalu nafsu—"

"JANGAN NGOCEH BODOH DEH! KELUAR SANA!"

Omelan Jean yang ambigu malah berkesan kalau ia tidak ingin anuanunya diganggu—setidaknya, begitulah persepsi yang dimiliki Sasha hingga senyumannya makin melebar.

"CKCKCK. Kakak ini. Makan malam dulu kak, baru lanjut lagi aktivitas ranjang eh lantainya—"

"CUKUP SASHA—CUKUP."

Yang disebut namanya, manyun dengan refleks.

"Galak banget—"

"SIAPA MEMANGNYA YANG DARITADI NYULUT EMOSI? SIAPA?"

Otomatis Sasha buang muka sambil bersiul.

_Well_, Jean memang agak sensitif dan tidak menyenangkan kalau diajak bercanda—apalagi yang jenisnya mempertaruhkan harga diri seperti ini. Sasha yang merasa tidak punya kepentingan lagi dengan sang kakak akhirnya mengganti arah pandangnya kepada Eren yang _speechless_ di tempat.

"Kak Jaeger," yang dipanggil tersentak, "Kakakku memang agak bodoh dan gampang ngeres tapi mohon dimaklumi ya."

"Eh—"

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Jean sudah mengepalkan tangannya dengan muka sewot. Sementara Eren yang kurang paham dengan aura _gloomy_ dari Jean dan bunga-bunga dari Sasha hanya tertawa saja.

"_Big bro_ Jean kalau sudah ngamuk, mukanya kayak Doraemon konstipasi—" Sasha menjulurkan lidahnya sambil melambai dengan penuh ejekan, "Aku pergi saja ah."

"IYA SANA PERGI DASAR FUJO KAMPRET!"

Hanya ada suara derap langkah yang menjauh dengan iring-iringan teriakan fangirl ala Sasha yang menggema disepanjang tangga.

"Kakakku ternyata _seme deredere_! Kyahahaha!"

Jean mendengarnya dengan jelas, tentu saja.

"Dasar sialan..."

"Adikmu ceria ya—"

Tanpa tahu menahu soal profil dan latarbelakang sepotong Sasha, Eren berkomentar dengan mudahnya disana. Saking terfokusnya dengan kemunculan gadis itu, ia bahkan sampai lupa kalau posisi tubuhnya (bersama Jean) patut dibenahi sebelum nantinya mengundang kesalahpahaman lebih.

Oh _well_. Itupun kalau Sasha masuk ke kamarnya lagi sih.

"Bodoh. Kau tidak tahu betapa merepotkannya mahluk vertebrata yang satu itu."

"Kenapa? Kelihatannya dia orang yang menyenangkan."

Jean melirik Eren dengan muka _deadpan_-nya.

"...Menyenangkan? HA! Apa kau tidak tahu arti dari kata _Fujoshi_?"

Eren hanya memiringkan kepalanya, _clueless_.

"_Fujoshi_?"

Dan—sudah Jean duga. Laki-laki di depannya ini ternyata lebih suci daripada selembar kolor yang habis dibilas dengan detergen pemutih.

.

.

.

**(o 'u' o)**

.

.

.

Isu mengenai sosok Eren Jaeger rupanya sudah merebak di setiap sudut meja makan keluarga Kirschtein saat itu. Suasana memang tetap terlihat tenang dan santai—tetapi sosok tuan Kirschtein yang kebanyakan batuk, sosok nyonya Kirschtein yang menghela napas berkali-kali serta Sasha yang menatap Eren dan nyengir lebar tanpa sebab sungguh membuat sikon menjadi _awkward_.

Jean sendiri sudah menciut di tempat layaknya kismis yang siap telan.

Ah—kalau saja ada pemecah suasana.

"Ahem. Jean."

Garpu itu berdenting nyaring. Suara berat menginterupsi tiba-tiba. Jean yang sedang menguyah makanannya sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Apa, Pa?" lelaki itu menelan nasinya bulat-bulat.

"Kau bilang teman masa kecilmu perempuan?"

Ada _loading_ beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Jean menjawab sambil menggaruk pipi.

"I-itu, sebenarnya, selama ini aku salah paham—" suaranya mencicit, malu, "Tapi sungguh, aku sendiri baru tahu kalau Eren itu laki-laki! Bukannya aku bohong atau apa!" Jean protes di depan mejanya dengan muka penjahat kegap nyolong beha nenek-nenek di bantaran kali. Entah kenapa sikapnya yang kaku dan ngototan itu membuat tuan dan nyonya Kirschtein mendadak saling pandang, heran.

"Hm—padahal ayah sudah memasang kasur ekstra di kamar Sasha karena kamu bilang Eren itu perempuan."

"Y-ya kalau begitu Sasha tidur di kamarku, aku dan Eren tidur dikamarnya—"

"Aku tidak mau! Kamar _big bro_ baunya tidak enak!"

Sasha men-_death glare_ Jean tanpa ragu.

"OH ayolah! Jangan egois begitu—di kamarmu kasurnya ada dua!"

"Tanggung sendiri resiko kesalahanmu, kak! Ranjangmu kan tidak sempit. Kakak dan kak Eren bisa tidur satu kasur—" cengiran itu muncul lagi.

_**BRAK.**_

Ada cabe dibalik gigi.

Ah, motif Sasha memang tertebak jelas. demi _fanservice_.

"Enak saja! Lebih baik aku tidur di sofa daripada satu kasur berdua!"

Agaknya Eren tersinggung dengan komentar Jean yang seolah-olah ogah badai ditaruh seranjang dengannya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah.

"Err—tidurku tidak berantakan kok."

"Bukan masalah itu!"

"Ya, kalau begitu kenapa?"

"KAU INI—PEKA SEDIKIT KENAPA JADI ORANG!"

"_Clueless uke_. Hihi."

"DIAM SASHA!"

Jean menggebrak meja lagi sambil berdiri dengan muka merahnya. Keringat bercucuran di pinggir bibir—eh, itu mah iler yah.

"Duduk yang benar, Jean."

Sendok bengkok di tangan nyonya Kirschtein pemirsa. _Background_ kastil tua dengan langit berlatarkan badai-petir menghiasi suasana. Oh, di pihak Jean sih latarnya anak ayam keracunan.

"M-Maaf."

Habis cium tangan emaknya dengan santun, Jean pun kembali duduk dengan unyu.

"..."

Bentar lagi kena gangguan mental, kayaknya.

_**GAGAGAGAGA.**_

"Malam ini Jean dan Eren tidur seranjang—"

"HAH? AP—"

Pisau makan meluncur di samping kepala Jean saat itu.

Woh, ekspresinya mendadak horor.

"Besok pagi kalian boleh bongkar kasur yang ada di kamar Sasha dan gotong sendiri ke ruang tidur kalian," nyonya Kirschtein memijat keningnya, "Tapi malam ini, kalian tidur seranjang. PAHAM?"

Eren dan Jean ngangguk mirip _puppy_ yang kehujanan. Tuan Kirschtein kembali batuk dan Sasha udah cekikikan sendiri di pojokkan.

"Dasar..." sementara nyonya Kirschtein memijit dahinya yang tegang, "Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa salah begitu Jean? Sudah sepuluh tahun masa baru sadar?"

"Uh yaa habis, waktu kecil Eren—"

"Manis banget sampe bikin aku naksir~" Sasha yang memotong perkataan Jean langsung dihadiahi brokoli terbang, "Hahaha! Ga kenaa!"

"Cih! Kau selalu saja mengganggu ya!"

"Sudahlah _big bro_, aku tahu isi kepalamu—"

"SOK TAHU."

Mengabaikan pertengkaran konyol anak-anaknya, nyonya Kirschtein mengalihkan bola matanya pada objek gosip yang saat itu tengah hangat dibicarakan. Eren jadi salting sendiri karena diperhatikan sedemikian rupa. Apalagi dengan jeda panjang dan sorot intens dari nyonya Kirschtein yang makin membuat tengkuk Eren terasa dingin.

"Ufufu~"

Habis itu muncul semu dan senyum mesem-mesem dari wanita paruh baya—yang otomatis membuat si objek perhatian merinding dangdut. Apalagi menyadari fakta bahwa nyonya Kirschtein itu tipikal wanita yang keras. Huh, Jangankan ketawa bangsawan, naikin bibir satu mili aja rasanya hampir kayak mukjizat Tuhan.

Apakah ini semacam pertanda buruk?

"...tapi—kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata Eren memang manis."

Yang disebut namanya masih tertawa hambar. Entah kenapa pujian itu tak terdengar seperti pujian bagi Eren. Ia sesungguhnya lebih senang dibilang tampan, atau kharismatik daripada manis.

...JK.

"Hahaha, t-tidak juga.".

"Eh? Tapi ini serius. Kamu agak mirip perempuan. Lihat saja bola matamu yang bundar dan cantik itu hum."

_**Prak.**_

Ada suara retakan yang kencang. Oh, mungkin itu hati Eren yang baru saja terserak karena harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki jantan nyaris terbang.

"Ahahaha—" Eren _speechless_ total.

"Kamu mau, jadi menantuku?"

Dan makin _speechless_ saat ia dengar permintaan spontan dari nyonya Kirschtein yang begitu ringan bibir.

Sasha sendiri udah muntah petir dengerin racauan ibunya.

"Ma!"

Apa-apaan main jodohin orang seenak bokong?

"Jadi suami Sasha atau istri Jean, yang manapun juga boleh."

"MA!" sekarang Jean yang jerit sawan.

Demiapa mamanya mensahkan anaknya sendiri jadi humu—demiapa.

"Kalian—jangan membuat kondisi Eren jadi tidak nyaman dong," kelihatannya anggota keluarga Kirschtein yang paling normal dan bisa diandalkan cuman figur si bapak yang wajahnya kesensor piksel, "Kami harap kamu betah ya tinggal seminggu disini. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Tangan besar itu mengelus kepala Eren—kebetulan duduknya sebelahan—dan Eren nampak takjub disana.

"T-Terimakasih, om."

Satu-satunya yang tidak kesensor dari wajah pria itu hanyalah senyumnya yang lebar. Giginya ternyata kinclong.

"SHIAL—Papa mulai kayak pedo tuh ma!" Sasha ngomporin keluarganya sendiri sementara tangannya sibuk nyolongin potongan daging di piring mamanya, "Semprot ma! Semprot!"

Eiy, kamu kira papamu itu nyamuk?

"Sasha. Jean. Eren—kalian bertiga cepat kembali ke kamar."

"Oke ma." Sasha menjawab santai sementara Jean dan Eren bangkit dari kursi dan menjauh cepat-cepat.

"Sayang—" pisau makan sudah terselip cantik diantara jari-jari nyonya Kirschtein, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Privat." Senyum itu nampak ramah—tapi aura disekitarnya tidak.

_**Gulpgulpgulp.**_

Papa Kirschtein dalam bahaya, sepertinya.

.

.

.

**(o 'u' o)**

.

.

.

Pintu kamar Jean ditutup dengan satu helaan panjang.

"Hampir saja kita kena semprot—"

"_Ano_, papamu baik-baik saja dibawah sana?"

Suara gedebukan yang keras dan getaran yang timbul dari dinding-dinding membuat Eren agaknya bergidik ngeri. Sial juga ibunya Jean. Kelakuannya kayak _oni_—gak bisa sembarang nista di depan orang yang tempramental sepertinya.

"Lupakan saja soal om-om tua itu—_nobody give a shit_." keliatannya ada yang salah dengan sperma tuan Kirschtein sampai menghasilkan jabang bayi yang tidak tahu diuntung macam Jean, "Daripada itu, kalau kau mau tidur, tidur di pojokkan sana."

"Eh, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku akan tidur di pinggir. Nanti." Tangannya sibuk meraih ponsel dan mengutak-atik _keypad_.

"Hum—baiklah." Eren berbalik menghadap ranselnya yang teronggok di sudut kamar dan berniat mengganti pakaiannya sebelum tidur. Entah kenapa, Jean tidak bisa konsen dan terus-terusan mencuri pandang saat punggung mulus Eren yang mirip jalan tol terpampang dengan menggiurkannya—

—Sial.

Wajar saja kan kalau selama ini Jean salah paham? Objek di depannya saja punya tekstur kulit yang tidak lazim untuk seukuran cowok.

Tidak. Tidak—tunggu!

Bukan berarti Jean goyah iman hanya karena sebuah punggung. Bukan. Ia cuman kena serangan kagum saja dengan kemulusan kulit Eren—bukan perasaan yang besar. Cuman sebatas kekaguman yang remeh saja. Pasti itu!

Jean menekankan pendapatnya sendiri. Ia pun kembali fokus pada layar ponsel dan mengetik pesan. Tetapi wajahnya yang persegi panjang itu menjadi spartan kala dilihatnya satu pesan masuk yang sukses membuat jiwanya tidak tenang—

.

.

.

'_Jadi, kau tidak akan mencabut janji kan? Aku dan anak-anak lain sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat sosok teman semasa kecilmu besok – Connie'_

_._

_._

_._

Jean _duckface_.

Lehernya bergerak patah-patah, menghadap pada sosok inosen Eren yang baru saja menaikkan kakinya ke atas ranjang sambil bergumam. Ludah diteguk dari kerongkongan kering milik si pemuda Perancis. Si Jaeger manis itu kelihatannya masih belum menyadari akan takdir dan kehidupannya yang kemungkinan besar menjadi pahit di pagi besok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TuBiCon**

**A/N : **Apaan neh. Less description banget LOOOOOL. Disini saya buat Sasha jadi adiknya Jean karena saya butuh peran pemanas www. Sasha-nya saya buat OOC sesuai kebutuhan #Ngek. Yah, kalo soal sifatnya yang Fujo itu—supaya saya semangat aja ngetik ini wwww. Itung-itung yang Sasha teriakin itu hasrat terpendam saya LMAO. Ngomong-ngomong, ini ga bakal panjang yah. Dibawah lima chapter udah kelar mwahahaha.

**P.S** : Cherry boy = virgin a.k.a Perjaka. HAGHAG

**Balasan Review : **

**Chun is Haru**: semoga kamu tabah dengan kengaretan saya ( '-')b | **Aomine Aoi**: yang bener aja ini baca fic di jam pelajaran? =)) | **Azure'czar**: LOL. Kebiasaan saya nih, kalo guru belom dateng, buka fanfic hahaha | **Rikkagi Fujiyama:** Asekk, dapet temen satu sekoci~ haghaghag! Selamat gabung di klub JeanEren paradise #Apasih | **Widi Orihara:** Semoga chapter duanya bisa dinikmati~ | **Dearizkymardiana:** Siiip~ | **Nai-sama:** hahah, saya ga kemana-mana kok ( '-'). Masalahnya saya udah ga sekolah nak—LMAO. Jadi saya belajarnya di rumah U_U |** BakaFujo:** HAHA—ini fanfic #basi. Yaa gitu deh. Karena RiRen udah banyak yang buat, sekali-kali saya dukung pair lain yang minor hshshk | **CrowCakes:** *menggeliat* semoga bisa dinikmati chapter 2-nyaa | **Alpaca mezhom:** Lemon aje ni bocah WKWK. Mentok-mentok juga skinship tong! | **Hinan Dyan:** Jean—kuda berekspresi sapi WKWK. AZEKK, DAPET PENGIKUT BARU #Apabangetgue. Silahkan, silahkan, sekoci JeanEren sepi penumpang nih =)) | **Roya-chan:** yang perang bukan cuman JeanEren, tapi keluarga Kirschtein dan Eren WK | **Yami-chan Kagami:** Pasti ada sesuai kok. Fic saya mana ada yang pyua WKWK | **Shen Meileng:** Ciee JeanEren masuk ke nomor 2. Ihiy~ | **KatziusTheCleanFreak:** YEP. Judulnya parodi dari Oreimo HAHA | **Ferrahetalia: ** Irvin sama Levi (Sadar ga kalo yang naek sepeda itu Levi) disini cuman jadi cameo. LOL | **Cui'Pz Cherry:** HAHAH, bahasa sunda nyelip WKWK. Silahkan, sering-sering mampir ke SNK (y) kalo lagi jenuh di FNI, kesini aja #eh | **F-Kondios:** Aku jadi malu :malu: apdetnya tapi ga sekenceng LoW, gapapa ya? :wink: | **Celia Agarashi:** Iya neh, beban wwww. Gue emang kayaknya maso deh, sempet-sempetnya bikin MC pas bulan-bulan tegang www. Makasih nakk ( '^')9 | **Guest:** HAHAHA not gomen #dilempar. Ga bisa apdet kenceng nih. Ujian sabar gapapalah~ KYAHAHA #DiselepetSempak | **Nameless:** LMAO—semoga chapter dua-nya bisa dinikmati XD

**-Fvvn 2013-**


End file.
